Drake Hikaru
Drake Hikaru (ドレイクヒカル Doreiku hikaru) is the most powerful Emerald-Make Mage,Mastering Hundreds of Spells and Being able to do both types of Ruby-Make,Dynamic and Static Types.He is The First Ruby Mage and the Originator of the Ruby-Make,by Studying Elements of Ruby,He learned how to make it.He is the Younger brother of Takahashi Hikaru __TOC__ Appearance His Eyes,Hair,Eyebrows and Facial Hair are Red.He has light skin,and often looks happy,and becomes serious only at battles.He's body is normal,not that muscular,but not that fat/thin. Teenage Differences ' '''Always has a Grin,and has Shorter Hair. Personality Always Happy,Tries to avoid remembering the incident that happened to their family when he was a kid.He Tries to talk,but not to fight,he is also Fair,even if his opponent cheats,he doesnt want to cheat,He tries to hide his powers,and tries to act like a normal human,but when it is REALLY Needed,then he uses it,he tries to use normal weapons as much as possible.But when he is serious,he is really serious,and he doesnt laugh even a bit.He Has a Serious Face,and really focused. Childhood,Teenage and Meeting of his Brother As 7 Years Old,their family had a house robbery,everyone died except for him and his elder brother.He only knew one magic,Ruby-Make:Static Clone,he made it and escaped immediately,without warning his brother.after wandering for a year,He Was Adopted by a Friendly Man.He Tries to forget about the incident. '''Teenage' He's secretly Mastering Ruby Magic as he tries to hide that he has powers from his foster parent,But,as 16 Years Old his Foster Parent's house was robbed,he got so mad and killed all the robbers,it was a big gang but he killed them all with Ruby-Make:Ruby Katana.He's Foster Parents were really Surprised. Meeting of his brother As 19 Years Old he Left his home and said a goodbye and went travelling again,but on a coincidence he met a man that looks like his brother.He Said "Brother???".The man said "Drake??" and Thats when they met and hugged each other.Takahashi said "B-But you were Dead.."Drake replied "That was My Magic:Ruby-Make:Static Clone.That wasnt me." Takahashi Said "Youre..a Mage...a Ruby Mage..What Type of Magic is That!?!. Drake replied "Lost and Caster Magic" Takahashi said "W-Wow,Youre almost powerful as me" Drake replied "Youre a Mage too??But what magic do you use?!?" Takahashi said "Emerald Magic,also Lost and Caster Type" Drake said "We're the Hikaru Mage Brothers!" Takahashi said "Yeah right,W-Wait.But Why'd you leave me alone? Huh!?!" Drake Said "I-I'm Sorry,I just wanted to survive." Takahashi Said "And you didnt even tell a thing!" Drake Said "S-Sorry."Takahashi said "Its fine,as long as we're together." and They Continue their adventure Magic and Abilites Ruby-Make（ルビーの魔法をモデル化、ルビー、作る Rubīmeiku) is a Caster Magic,Lost Magic and Drake Hikaru is the only known user.It involves the creation of objects using ruby.Drake is the most powerful Ruby Mage,and uses both types,Dynamic and Static.He is The First Ruby Mage and the Originator of the Ruby-Make,by Studying Elements of Ruby,He learned how to make it. Abilities: *He has Physical Durability,and good at No-Magic Fights. *Has Increased Detecting Skill/Senses Creatures at a Farther distance *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed Spells: '''Known Dynamic Spells''' *Ruby-Make:Eagle (ワシ Washi):In this technique,Drake makes a Eagle *Ruby-Make:Water Serpent (水ヘビ Mizu hebi):In this technique,Drake makes a Water Serpent (Useful for Underwater) *Ruby-Make:Dragon (ドラゴン Doragon):In this technique,Drake makes a Dragon (See Infobox Photo) *Ruby-Make: Polar Bear (ホッキョクグマ Hokkyokuguma):In this technique,Drake makes a Polar Bear. *Ruby-Make: Exceed (エクシード Ekushīdo):In this technique,Drake makes a Creature that has all the features of an Exceed. *Ruby-Make: Dynamic Clone (ダイナミッククローン Dainamikkukurōn):Another of the hardest techniques,also uses many magic power.In this technique,Drake can make a clone of any creature or object,making a clone of himself would be easier,He Can Use Additional Power to make it faster,Even for 30 Seconds.Only 30 Seconds,as it is harder.It is Harder than the Static Version,but it casts faster. Known Static Spells *Ruby-Make:Ruby Floor (フロア Furoa):In this technique,Drake covers the ground with slippery ruby (3% more effective than Emerald-Make:Emerald Floor) *Ruby-Make:Ruby Katana (カタナ Katana):In this technique,Drake makes a katana made out of ruby (See Photo on description) *Ruby-Make:Ruby Armor (鎧 Yoroi):In this technique,Drake can make himself or anyone else a Ruby Armor (Less Harder than Emerald Armor) (See Photo in Description) *Ruby-Make:Shotgun (散弾銃 Sandan jū):For Drake,He Can only make a Ruby Shotgun,but his brother,Takahashi can make all types of guns,but without adding addtional magic power,he can make one shotgun that works like a real one,only made with ruby in less than a minute. *Ruby Shell (シェル Sheru ):In this technique,Drake can sacrifice himself to Seal a creature with thehighest quality and durability ruby.His Body becomes the Ruby Shell itself. *Ruby-Make:Impact Smash (インパクト大ヒット Inpakuto dai hitto):In this technique,drake can make unlimited amounts of hammer growing sizes from top to bottom to smash an enemy.Impact Smash X2,the weakest Impact Smash,a Bigger Hammer above a Hammer,The Hammer above will smash the hammer below,and the hammer below will smash,the manier hammer,the stronger. *Ruby-Make:Slicer (スライサー Suraisā):Much Similar to His Brother,Takahashi's Emerald Razor,only made out of ruby and has a different name.It Spins with sharp edges that can instant kill a normal powerless human. *Ruby-Make:Ground Spikes (アーススパイク Āsusupaiku):Attaching his Hand to the ground and spikes coming through the ground and digs up to attack. *Ruby-Make:Static Clone (静的クローン Seiteki kurōn):Much Similar to the Emerald Static Clone,Another of the hardest techniques,also uses many magic power.In this technique,Drake can make a clone of any creature or object,making a clone of himself would be easier,He Can Use Additional Magic Power to Make Faster,Even for 30 Seconds.Only 30 Seconds,as it is harder.It is Easier than the Dynamic Version,but it casts slower. *Ruby-Make:Ruby Fists (拳 Ken):Much Similar to Emerald FIsts,only that it is made out of ruby.He Covers his fists with ruby. *Ruby-Make:Ruby Kick (キック Kikku):Much Similar to Emerald Kick,only that it is made out of ruby.He Covers his legs with ruby and kicks. *Ruby Blast (爆発 Bakuhatsu):Much Similar to Emerald Blast,The Hitted person is Trapped in Ruby and Takes Damage Category:Molding Magic User Category:BurnAssassin Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mages